


Computers and Scones

by AutisticMurasakibara (HanaHimus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/AutisticMurasakibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi just wanted to be able to use his computer for classes, eat scones from a nearby bakery, and graduate. He didn't expect to gain a crush along the way, especially not on the voice of the university's IT guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computers and Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU based off a post on tumblr, once again will be in the end notes!

The first time Atsushi called the newest overnight IT guy at his university he swore he had a very important question for the man. It had been an hour and he still couldn’t get his laptop to connect to the internet he’d been using for the first couple weeks.

Usually he’d leave it alone until his roommate Tetsuya woke up and could help him, but he had a research paper due in a week and he needed to do the research still (but hell, who assigned a research paper in the first week of classes? His history teacher apparently).

That’s why he was sitting there on his bed, waiting for the guy to actually pick up the phone.

“Hello, how can I help you?” A voice finally came, sounding utterly bored.

“I can’t get my internet to connect to my laptop.” Atsushi replied with a sigh. “I need it for research.”

“Have you called your internet company about it yet?” The man asked.

“Yeah, and I did a lot of stuff with them.” Atsushi replied. “It didn’t fix it, I think my laptop’s broken.”

“Is your airport on?” He said after a moment of silence.

Atsushi glanced at the airport. It was on...at least he was pretty sure it was on. Sure, he’d go with it being on.

“Yeah, it’s on.”

“Well then maybe there’s an outage in your area. You’ll just have to wait to do your research.” The IT guy replied with a sigh.

“But I need to get it done. I have a research paper due in a week. I’m too close to graduating to not turn it in.”

“Did you get it today?”

Atsushi frowned. “No, I got it at the start of the semester.”

“Well, as someone who recently graduated college I have some advice. If you can’t bullshit the paper, start when you get it.” The guy sighed. “Still, tell me this...does anything seem different on your computer?”

“Mmm, well even though I think it’s on the airport isn’t little bars anymore, it’s a little airplane.” Atsushi replied.

“...Airplane mode.”

Atsushi blinked. “Huh?”

“You switched your computer to airplane mode. That’s why you’re not able to get on the internet. Turn airplane mode off.”

“How do I turn airplane mode off?” Atsushi asked.

“There should be a button on your keyboard...possibly f2. Press it.” He replied, sounding as if he wanted nothing more than for the phone call to end.

Atsushi did as he was told and the little airplane turned back into the usual bars.

“I think that fixed it~” He said into the phone.

“Good, if that’s all you need, good night.” The IT guy said and, without another word, hung up.

“...He had a nice voice.” The giant mumbled after a minute.

He really did and, if Atsushi was going to have to talk to someone about his tech issues, he was glad it was the owner of that voice.

-

Atsushi began getting angry when he walked into the bakery down the street and found once again his favorite scones missing. This was the third time that week.

“Good to see you again, Atsushi.” The man behind the counter, Tatsuya said with a laugh. “Can I get you anything?”

Atsushi frowned at Tatsuya. The guy had been working here since Atsushi started college, at the very least, and was still working here despite having graduated the year before. He was pretty nice (and, actually really pretty overall too), sure, but he could also be annoying.

At least Atsushi was used to him, though. In fact, he was used to Tatsuya being the only one working when he finished with his classes.

That’s why, as soon as he noticed him, the new face behind the counter became as bothersome as the scones. At least he could ignore the guy…

“Muro-chin’s out of scones.” He said after a moment. “This keeps happening.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Tatsuya laughed. “They’ve just been really popular lately! We have plenty of other treats if you want something else, though.”

“...A brownie I guess.” Atsushi replied, glancing at the other worker when he let out a snort.

“I don’t know what’s so funny, Makoto, but if you have time to laugh, you have time to grab Atsushi a brownie.” Tatsuya said, looking back at his co-worker with a roll of his eyes.

As soon as this Makoto moved forward to do what Tatsuya had basically told him to, Atsushi leaned forward.

“Who’s that guy?” He whispered to Tatsuya, glancing at the other man again.

“That’s Makoto. He just started here and he’s my roommate.” Tatsuya replied in a hushed tone. “Don’t see him much, though, he works two jobs.”

Atsushi frowned. How could that guy have fun working two jobs? He couldn’t handle college sometimes (but he forced himself to at least fake it, to keep the basketball scholarship he had).

Tatsuya took the brownie from Makoto as soon as the shorter man approached and handed it to Atsushi with a smile.

“There you go Atsushi.” He leaned a bit closer. “Makoto’s a bit rude, you can thank me for keeping him from talking to you later.”

Atsushi nodded, paying quickly and turning to leave. Not talking to some rude guy wouldn’t affect him that much.

At least, that’s what he thought at the time. It wouldn’t be until later that he’d wish he’d heard Makoto’s voice earlier.

-

 

It didn’t take long for Atsushi to learn the last name of the IT guy, even if it was through his roommate.

“Murasakibara-kun, you call the overnight IT man a lot, don’t you?” Tetsuya asked one day as they sat in the university’s cafeteria.

“Eh~? Yeah, I guess.” Atsushi replied, poking at his food. Usually he’d have finished the giant meal already, but stress was making food less appealing. “Only cause Kuro-chin’s not awake whenever I have problems~”

“You’re probably the only one giving him something to do.” Tetsuya sighed. “Still, you’ve called him so much you probably know his name, right?”

“No, not really~” Atsushi replied. “Why would I?”

“By the third week of our first week here you knew Himuro-kun from the bakery’s name.” The blue haired man replied with a shrug. “So I assumed.”

“Well...I know his name if you’d like to know it.” Tetsuya said and somehow Atsushi didn’t notice the glint in his eye.

“Sure, why not~” Atsushi replied with a yawn. Couldn’t hurt to know his name.

“I heard from Aomine-kun his name is Hanamiya. Apparently he went here for a year or two of college.” Tetsuya said. “But he apparently didn’t converse with many people. Just a few kids in all his classes.”

“Eh? So why would Mine-chin know him?” Atsushi asked with a frown.

Tetsuya thought for a moment. “No clue, Murasakibara-kun. My boyfriend has a way of finding the oddest things out.”

“You know what, now that I think about it there wasn’t any point to Kuro-chin telling me this.” Atsushi whined. “I’m never gonna use his name.”

“Actually...I was hoping to ask you a favor.” Tetsuya replied. “Apparently, there’s some bad blood between him and an older friend of mine, so I was hoping you’d call him that and tell me his reaction.”

“Why?”

“If it’s funny enough I can tell my friend about it.” Tetsuya replied plainly.

Atsushi sighed. “Ah man, that’ll be troublesome...but I guess I can do it if Kuro-chin goes with me to buy scones.”

“You have a deal.”

-

 

The next time Atsushi actually called Hanamiya was a week later. He didn’t know why, but his computer was glitching out (at least, he thought it was glitching out) horribly and he needed to finish a paper for physics.

“If this is that Murasakibara guy again, I swear to god--”

“It’s me. My computer keeps clicking on things I don’t press and I can’t get any work done.” Atsushi whined into the phone and he heard Hanamiya sigh.

“Your mouse is probably stuck...look with how much you’ve babbled at me I know your roommate isn’t in bed for another hour, why not have him help you?” The man asked.

“Cause he's out on a date with his boyfriend.” Atsushi replied, rolling his eyes even though Hanamiya couldn't see it.

“Then how about you just wait until he gets back and ask then?” Hanamiya asked.

“I could, but his voice isn't as pretty as Hanamiya's~” Atsushi hummed.

“I...I...how the hell do you know my name?” Hanamiya hissed out.

“Kuro-chin told me it.” The purple haired man replied. “He told me to call you that and tell him how you reacted.” 

“...Maybe you should hang up."

Atsushi frowned at the suggestion. “Why would I do that?”

“You’re just trying to fuck with me and I’m not in the mood.” Hanamiya replied. “Hang up.”

“But I still need help.” Atsushi said.

“Fine...have you been eating anything near your laptop recently that was sticky?” He asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

“Mmm, yeah, I think so.” Atsushi replied. “Why does that matter?”

“You might have gotten your mouse sticky so now it’s fucking up. Using something other than water, try cleaning it up.” Hanamiya replied with a sigh. “How little do you know about technology?”

“I dunno, it’s just not my strong point.” Atsushi replied with a yawn as he walked into the bathroom. Where were those wipes Tetsuya always used? “Just like that Makoto guy at the nearby bakery’s strong point isn’t keeping Muro-chin happy.”

“Is that so?” Hanamiya replied. “You heard this?”

“Yeah, Muro-chin sometimes complains when I come in.” Atsushi replied. “I don’t blame him though, the guy always laughs at the fact they never have my favorite scones… Even if it’s kinda cute, I guess.”

“Cute…?” Hanamiya coughed. “So what does this Muro-chin say about Makoto.”

“Eh? Stuff like “Oh he doesn’t even make sure he goes into his own room when he gets home from his second job! I swear almost every morning I wake up and he’s on top of me” and “All he ever does at work is make fun of customers and try to mess with me,” just boring stuff like that.”

“I see…” Hanamiya gave a chuckle. “Well, if you’re going to fix your laptop I should really get off the phone now.”

“...Fine, just one more thing.” Atsushi said with a frown.

“What?”

“I think Hanamiya’s name is as pretty as his voice~”

Hanamiya said nothing and instead all Atsushi heard was the dialtone. Well, that was rude.

-

The first time Atsushi heard Makoto’s voice, he didn’t know what to do. He’d never even expected to hear it, really. Tatsuya usually kept the other man from speaking when he was around.

Apparently the first time he went after what had been dubbed the “Hanamiya Incident” by Tetsuya (Why Tetsuya had nicknamed it that, Atsushi didn’t know. The only answer he could get was a “It’s the first time I’ve heard of Murasakibara-kun flirting, it needs a name.”) was going to be different, though. 

As soon as he walked in, Tatsuya’s face lit up as he beckoned him closer. That wasn’t a usual thing from Tatsuya.

“Atsushi! Sorry, but we’re out of your scones again.” He said as the giant made it to him. He leaned in before continuing. “Thank god you’re here I need to complain, it’s gotten worse.”

“How?” Atsushi asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. From how Tatsuya talked about Makoto, he couldn’t see it getting worse.

“Instead of waking up almost every morning with Makoto on top of me it’s everyday now and I swear he’s doing it on purpose.” Tatsuya hissed out. “Not to mention his constant teasing is getting worse--”

“Ah, Tatsuya, shouldn’t you be working, not chatting with the customer?” Makoto asked and Atsushi sucked in his breath.

That was the voice, Hanamiya’s voice… Hanamiya had sounded like a surname…

“That’s the guy…” Atsushi finally breathed out and Tatsuya looked at him in confusion.

“What guy, Atsushi?”

“That guy I told Muro-chin about...The IT guy…” Atsushi mumbled.

“The one with the pretty voice?” Tatsuya frowned. “I wouldn’t call Makoto’s voice pretty...I mean, it’s nice, but--”

“He’s the guy, Muro-chin…”

“The customer seems to be getting red, Tatsuya. If you’re going to keep chatting at least check him for a fever.” Makoto called, glancing back over at them with a grin.

“Muro-chin…” Atsushi turned away from the counter. “I should go…”

-

 

When Tatsuya had invited Atsushi to his apartment to help the giant with an assignment, he’d been expecting to see only Tatsuya, not Makoto. Too bad for him, his black haired friend had other plans.

“Oh, Makoto!” Tatsuya gave a small, nervous laugh. “I forgot you had a day off today, maybe it was a bad idea to invite Atsushi over then.”

The other man looked up from the book in his hand. “I really don’t care as long as you don’t bother me Tatsuya.”

“Okay, okay... God, how did I forget about this?” Tatsuya groaned. “Sorry, Atsushi, we can work on your assignment in my room.”

Atsushi gave a small nod, trying to keep himself from staring at Makoto. It had been a few weeks since he’d found out just who Makoto was and he still couldn’t handle the truth.

How the hell had he not figured out they were the same person beforehand? Well, he’d never heard Makoto talked unless it was over the phone…

“Atsushi...you’re staring.” Tatsuya whispered, obviously holding in laughter. “Come on, this way.”

Atsushi felt himself turn red as he followed Tatsuya, so much for keeping from staring. At least all he’d be doing was getting some work done with Tatsuya.

Well, that was the plan until his computer started acting up and Tatsuya had no idea how to fix it.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Atsushi whined out glaring at his laptop.

“Well...you could always ask Makoto, he works as an IT guy at your university, right?” Tatsuya replied. 

“I...I could…” Atsushi mumbled, looking away. “But just cause I could doesn’t mean I will.”

“Atsushi…”

The giant frowned at the black haired man. “Fine, I’ll go ask.”

He took his time getting up from Tatsuya’s bed, though and even more so just grabbing his laptop. The longer he could wait, the better.

“Atsushi, hurry it up.”

By the time Atsushi actually made it to Makoto, he really didn’t want to be there.

“Hey, can Hanamiya help me? My computer isn’t working.” He asked after standing in front of the man for a minute and realizing he wasn’t going to be acknowledged.

“Hm?” Makoto glanced up. “Give it to me.”

Atsushi handed the laptop over without any argument. “I’m gonna just go wait with Muro-chin…”

“Nuh-uh, sit down, you may have to do something.” Makoto replied, snapping his fingers and pointing to the spot next to him.

The giant didn’t argue, it couldn’t take too long, right?

Well, that’s what he thought until he woke up the next morning curled up to a sleeping Makoto. He didn’t say anything, instead just taking his laptop and leaving.

-

 

After a while, Tetsuya somehow convinced Atsushi to actually act on the crush he’d developed.

That was why Atsushi found himself standing in the middle of the bakery, Tetsuya right behind him, trying to build the courage to walk to the counter. He could do this (and if he didn’t, Tetsuya would make him), he could get the rejection over with.

“Are you really just going to stand there?” Makoto called after a minute, raising an eyebrow. “If you’re here to chat with Tatsuya, do it already.”

“I’m here to talk to Hanamiya.” Atsushi replied, walking up to the counter. It was now or never.

“And what do you want to talk to me about?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

How could he do this? He’d never acted on a crush before, it was always too much effort…

“I wanted to ask Hanamiya to…” He glanced back at Tetsuya. The blue haired boy definitely didn’t seem like he’d be okay with him stopping short. “Can I taste Hanamiya?”

Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Excuse me?” The other man asked, taking a step back. 

“I--”

“I think Atsushi was asking if he could kiss you.” Tatsuya said, cutting Atsushi off before he could embarrass himself. “You know, I think he’s been wanting to do it for a while too.”

Atsushi didn’t trust words, so he just nodded.

Makoto frowned, looking from Atsushi to Tatsuya. Shit, this really wasn’t going to end well, was it?

“You know, you could at least take me to dinner first.” Makoto finally said, a grin spreading across his face when he apparently felt Atsushi was scared enough.

“Uh...then I’ll take you to dinner.” The giant replied, standing up a bit straighter. 

“Fine, pick me up tomorrow at six.” Makoto chuckled. “That is, if you’re free.”

Atsushi nodded.

“Who would’ve thought.” Tetsuya said, bringing attention to himself. “I didn’t actually expect Murasakibara-kun to confess.”

“Kuro-chin…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://autisticmurasakibara.tumblr.com/post/115454703414/mickeyed-fic-where-they-know-each-other-but
> 
> I need to write two au oneshots for murahimu and two for hanahimu now....


End file.
